Shakugan no Shana: Life of the Sakai Family!
by AnimeL0ver00
Summary: The story of the Yuji and Shana as they traveled to Xanadu. After battles and wars, they can finally be together can create their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Shakugan no Shana: Life of the Sakai family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 1**

**First date in Xanadu!**

**Day 1**

The full moon shone brightly in the middle of the dark sky. The city below them was still buzzing with people and cars even though it was already night time. The bright and dazzling light of the city amazed the eyes of the last two travelers from the real world as they admired the dazzling scenery in front of them high up in the dark sky.

"It seems that we have landed in Japan's capital, Tokyo." Yuji said as he looked down at the bright city below him. Instead of his original form, he had his hair in raven color and had a darker blue-black color of pupils as compared when he was not using his powers. He was in his red battle armor that he has worn fighting against Shana in the real world.

"I never knew that Tokyo could be so beautiful at night. I have never seen Tokyo from up here before so I never noticed." His companion, Shana commented. She still had her crimson burning hair dancing along with the wind in the air and she could be seen in her Misaki City Municipal High school uniform with her treasure tool Yogasa in the form of a black coat over her school uniform. She had her hand held together with Yuji's as they admired the scenery below them.

The peaceful moment felt like as if time has stopped for them as they cherished the moment when they were together after going through a series of fighting. They could not remember when was the last time that they had a peaceful time together. However, it did not mattered to them as the warm of each others' hands was all that mattered at the moment. The silence, uninterrupted by any words, gave an comfortable atmosphere to the two.

However, soon the two started to descend down into the city. No words were exchanged as they only briefly smiled at each other. The descend was slow but smooth as they landed gracefully in an empty park. Shana's fiery crimson hair started to faint as it soon become dark and black hair. Her crimson eyes returned to a shade of dark brown. Beside her, Yuji's hair had fainted into his original brown hair and his eyes fainted into a more lighter shade of dark blue. His red battle armor has been replaced with a brown shirt with a black scarf over his neck. It was his previous clothes he wore when he went to meet Yoshida and Tanaka.

"Well, it is quite late already." Yuji said as he looked around the park, "We should have find a place to sleep for the nigh-"

"No we will not do that." Before Yuji could finish his words, Shana interrupted as she then grabbed Yuji's hand and dragged him out of the park. Yuji slightly staggered but managed to keep up with Shana's increasing fast phase. Without even slowing down Shana kept on running, with her hand linked to Yuji's.

"Last Christmas, you were supposed to take Kazumi or me out for a date remember?" Shana said cheerfully as she looked back at Yuji. "So you will have to compensate it by having a date with me tonight!"

"Ah wait!" Yuji muttered as his hand was being pulled by Shana as they headed towards the city in front of them. Yuji sighed but quickly smiled at Shana who was dragging him along. 'How long has it been since we were like this together?' Yuji thought as they slowly entered the bright city.

* * *

"What is that, Yuji?" Shana asked as she pointed at a certain machine in an arcade, her hand still interlinked with mine as it afraid of losing me like last time during Christmas.

Shana and I had a decent dinner in a restaurant that we happened to pass by when Shana's stomach growled, which earned me a smack when I chuckled. I could not help but felt it has been a long time since we were able to be together like this.

After having a satisfying dinner, Shana asked me "What to do now?". This made me slightly chuckled as I remembered that although Shana was not the emotionless flame haze she once was anymore, she was still clueless in these kind of girl's activity. After being shouted "What's so funny? Hey Yuji!", I brought her to the clothes department and got her to chose a few dresses. Some of the clothes made my heart pumped faster as she looked too cute in them. It was then I realized that I have not seen Shana wore any other clothes other than her suit, uniform and the dresses she wore on Seireiden. In the end, she bought a white frilly dress with a black shirt and wore it immediately in exchange with her uniform.

I smiled at Shana who was looking at me full of energy and excitement. One could say that she looked like a child who first went into an amusement park. I slowly pulled her into the photo sticker booth.

"What is this Yuji?" Shana asked as she stared at the screen in front of her. 'This must be her first time using this.' I thought as I inserted a token into the machine. I chose the lover's picture as I still my face to Shana's.

"Wait Yuji wha-"

_Snap!_

The camera took the picture and shown it to use. To my laughter, the photo had me smiling at the camera while Shana had a scolding face looking at me.

"E-eh! Yuji you never told me-"

"Hurry Shana, the second shot is coming."

"Eh!"

_Snap!_

The second picture had my face stuck onto Shana face as I smiled at the camera. Shana was not fast enough and had a surprised look on her face.

"Shana, your face!" I held my hand to my mouth as I laughed. Shana pouted and said her signature word.

"Urusai! (Shut up!) You should have told me earlier! Come on the third picture is coming!"

Shana's first quickly changed back to her cheerful smile as she stuck her face to mine. I felt my face getting a bit hotter knowing that Shana was the one that stuck to my face herself.

_Snap!_

"Ah! Yuji you are blushing!"

"Urusai!"

"Eh hehehe."

Shana laughed as she looked at the third photo on the screen. Unlike before Shana was smiling beautifully to the screen. However, this time it was me who was the one that was blushing and had a weird smile.

"Come on let's do a proper one Yuji!"

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!"

_Snap!_

Both of us smiled at the screen as we tried to memorize every single detail in the picture. Unlike the first three, this one was a perfect one. Both of us had our face stuck together as we smiled at the screen. Even though I still have a faint red color on my face, I realized that a shade of red was also on Shana's face.

"You are also blushing Shana!"

"Urusai!"

I chuckled as Shana pouted again, even her pouting face was cute. Then a sudden idea struck as I summoned a Fuzetsu. The sky outside turned into a shade of red as everything in motion froze as it time has stopped. My hair started to turn black as my blue eyes became darker and my red armor returned appeared. Upon sensing the Fuzetsu, Shana's hair started to burn as they became fury crimson as he eyes became crimson red that was identical to the flame and her hair. Her black coat Yogasa appeared as she looked her surrounding in alarm.

"Fuzetsu? Is there an enemy?"

"The enemy is right in front of you Shana."

"Eh?"

_Snap!_

I pulled the cautious Shana closer to me as I smiled at the camera. After a few seconds, the photo appeared on the screen. Unlike the others, this time I was in the appearance when I first led the Bal Masque. The photo had me smiling at the camera while pulling Shana by her waist close to me. She had a clueless face as she stared at the camera.

"Yuji!"

Shana shouted as she looked quite angrily at me. I smiled at her and said.

"Come on Shana, the last one is coming. Let's make this a memorable one shall we?"

Upon hearing that, for some reason she blushed before she stuck to me as she faced the camera. I did the same as I smiled at the camera. 3, 2, 1

_Chuu3_

_Snap!_

I felt something soft on my face before the photo snapped. My head remained empty as the photo slowly started to appear on the screen. The photo had me having a slightly surprised face looking at the camera. Beside me, Shana with her burning red hair had her eyes close as she kissed my left cheek.

The Fuzetsu started to disappear so both of us returned to our previous appearance. I looked down at Shana as I started to ask.

"Sha-"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! I only did it because it is the last one..."

Shana said as she faced away from me. I could still see a faint of red on her face from her back. I chuckled at her embarrassment as she turned her face towards me and started pouting again. I smiled at her as I took the photos that started to be printed out of the machine. With blushing faces, both of us left the booth together, Shana still had her face away from me. But her hand was still tightly holding mine.

* * *

"Ah I am exhausted..."

Shana said as we walked towards our room in a hotel nearby. After taking photos in the photo sticker booth, we went to a lot of stores, bought lemon breads, dragged by Shana to find clothes for me and plenty more activities that drained our energy to the minimum.

"So did you have fun today Shana?" I asked as I looked at her. Upon hearing me, energy seemed to have filled her eyes again as she leaned towards me and hugged my right arm. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes! This is the first time that I have so much fun before!"

I smiled at her response as my walking legs slowly grew to a halt. I turned towards our room and inserted the card into the door. The button of the door shone green as I turned the handle and opened the door.

It was a spacious room, there was a sofa in front of a television at the right. There was also a table with two chairs by the window that enabled us to have a full view of the city. At the left there was a double bed with a short table at the right. Wait a-

'A double bed!' I thought in my mind. I remembered clearly that I ordered a room with two beds...

A blushed surfaced on my face as I imagined myself on a bed with Shana. I headed towards the door as I said.

"Wait Shana, I will tell them that they got us the wrong-"

"Wait."

I felt my hands being pulled as I looked back at Shana. For the first time, Shana's face was as red as her crimson hair as she shyly and slowly looked into my eyes and said.

"There was no need for a change of room, wasn't it?" Upon looking at Shana's blushing face, I felt my heart jumped faster as my face slowly became as red as Shana's. 'She was so cute when she blushed...' I thought as I tried to get back into the topic.

"But I told them the bed-"

"I told them to change."

"...Eh?"

By now, Shana's face was even beyond the color of her crimson hair and steam could be seen rising out of her head. Yet, she did not face away to hide her face but instead, continue to show her cute face and looked directly into my eyes.

"We could sleep together...right...?"

That was the last straw.

I couldn't suppress the hormones in my heart anymore as I suddenly hugged Shana and kissed her in the lips. Shana seemed to to quite surprised but slowly she started to return the kiss. Our lips were locked together as we slowly savored each other. Even though it was for a moment, when our lips met it felt like we have been kissing for eternity. We slowly moved before our lips finally parted as Shana fell onto the bed with me over her.

"Yuji..."

"Shana..."

Both of us called each other's name before our lips met again. Our consciousness slowly slipping away as we embraced each other in the hot night.

* * *

**A/N: Ok... this is the first time I written this kind of urm...romance...hot(?) story...This is embarrassing lol.**

**For the sixth and last picture of Shana and Yuji at the photo sticker booth, it is not very impressive but I made a one with the picture when Shana first kissed Yuji before they leave the abyss. For some unknown reason I can't put it out on Deviant Art so I will put it on as a profile pic for a while.**

**I originally want to introduce Yuji and Shana's children but that have to wait for next chapter.**

**I haven't decided for the name of the children yet so submit the OCs (Shana and Yuji's child) that you want them to be the star of the show! **

**And please click the beautiful blue button! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shakugan no Shana: Life of the Sakai family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 2**

**Saya and Yuris**

"**YUJI, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

Shana screamed before a large fist made of flame emerged out of her hand as she was tied to a bed. Wilhelmina could be seen holding onto Shana's hands while Rebecca was holding onto her legs. Both of them noticed the fist but were too busy holding Shana that they only looked at me with eyes of ...'This-is going-to be-interesting' look from Rebecca and 'You-deserve-it' look from Wilhelmina

"Wait Shana wa-"

"**URUSAI!"**

Milliseconds before the fist truck down, I could only stared in horror and hoped that the ring Azure would be able to withstand this attack.

* * *

(nine months before)

"I wonder how Wilhelmina is doing?"

Shana said her thought out loud as we walked through the forest. Her long black hair wavering along with the wind that was cooling us from the summer's heat. The tree above us blocked the rays of the sun and that saved us from the summer's heat. The buzzing sound of the cicadas could be heard through out the forest as Shana and I headed for our destination.

"It has been one week since we have entered Xanadu, I wonder if Wilhelmina is doing well..." Shana said her thoughts out loud again as she jumped over a big tree trunk that blocked our path, I did the same as I started to talk to her.

"I am sure Wilhelmina is doing well. Besides if she has problem, she has Scatterer of Sparkling Light, Rebecca to help her out."

"But wouldn't she cause more trouble to Wilhelmina?" Shana replied as she looked at me. Upon hearing that I could only put up a half-heart smile. I had not talked to this Rebecca before but from what Shana has told me, her upbeat personality would actually caused Wilhelmina more problems than help...

"Ah...We are here Yuji." Shana's voice woke me out of my thought as I stared at the scenery in front of me. Shana and I have emerged out of the forest and were now standing on a cliff. What lied in front of us was a big lake that could cover up a big city. The cooling light blue color of the water that matched the pure blue sky covered the lake all the way to the horizon where it was took far for us to see. The name of this lake was...

"Misaki lake..."

I muttered the name under my breath as I looked deep into the water. In the place of the city where I have spent my life in is now only a simply lake filled with Marine life. Not a single trace of the place I was born, Misaki city, could be seen in the lake.

Misaki city did not exist in the new world.

I fully knew the consequences and the results when I gathered the power of existence left by the Tomogara and used it to restore Misaki city to how it was. I thought I have accepted that fact but...

What was this feeling of lost of a place to return to?

"Yuji..." Shana called out my name before she snuggled closer to me. I turned away from the lake where my city was supposed to be and looked Shana before I hugged her closer to me. _It is alright._ I told myself. _As long as Shana and I are together..._

_Thunk_

The sound of something falling to the ground made Shana and I parted each other instinctively and looked behind us. At first I thought that it was a random traveler that came to visit the Misaki lake but it turned out to be...

"Wilhelmina!" Shana shouted before she ran towards the person that I thought was a traveler. In a purple maid dress with purple hair with her crimson lord, Tiamat in the form of a headband on her head, no doubt she was Wilhelmina Carmel, the one that took care of Shana when she was young and was like a mother-figure to Shana.

"Shana?" Wilhelmina asked as she looked down at Shana who was hugging her. She stared at Shana blankly for a second before she returned the hug. It was after a few seconds later, the two parted as Shana started asking.

"How are you doing Wilhelmina?"

"I am fine~de arimasu." Wilhelmina replied before looking at my direction. "I trust that you two have already made up~de arimasu?"

"Mad-Made up?" Shana muttered as both of us blushed. Even though a week has passed, I could remember that night when we first entered Xanadu and had fun in the city before-

"Shana, are you alright~de arimasu?" Wilhelmina asked in concern as she looked at Shana. He face was already as red as the sun and steam could be seen slowing coming out of her brain. If Wilhelmina known that I did _it_with Shana...

"Ah Carmel-san, why are you here?" I tried to change the topic as I changed her focus to me. Even though I could feel that my face was also blushing, I was confident that it was not as red as Shana's. Wilhelmina gave the red Shana a finally look before facing me and replied my question.

"I was just back from shopping for food~de arimasu" Wilhelmina answered as she lifted up her bags of food that fell to the floor. Besides the bags, Wilhelmina was also carrying her own green bag that she used when she traveled. In the bags is her right hand was all the normal food ingredients such as tomato, meat, onions. In the bag of her left hand...

"Cooking menu and Cooking Safety first?" I asked out loud as I spotted a certain book with the title 'Cooking Safety' on it. My curiosity got into me and I was just about to reach out my hand to take the book-

_Ka-boom!_

"Wha-What is that?"

Shana shouted in alarm as she looked towards the sky before her mouth went wide. I followed her gaze and found my mouth wide too. On top of Misaki lake, a floating island could be seen floating on top of the lake. Without a doubt, that was Tendokyu, the place where Shana was raised. Green nature could be seen covering the small castle-like building on top and... there were black smoke coming out of it?

"Ah...Rebecca did it again..." Wilhelmina muttered as she looked at Tendokyu in despair. This was the first time I seen Carmel-san being so depressed. It wasn't long before the criminal of the accident appeared. A woman with afro hair style appeared in the lower platform of Tendokyu.

"Yo welcome back Wilhelmina! How's your shopping trip?" The woman with afro hair style shouted as she waved at us. Wilhelmina had her hair hung lose covering her eyes and I could feel a murderous aura around her. I found myself unconsciously starting to back away from her.

"Wilhelmina," Shana asked as she pointed her finger at the woman with afro hair. "who is that afro person?"

"You don't know?" Wilhelmina's murderous aura disappeared as she turned to face Shana and answered. "She is "Scatterer of Sparkling Light", Rebecca Reed. Have you forgotten about her already?"

"... ..."

"... ..."

Both Shana and I stared at the afro girl waving at us from above.

"SERIOUSLY?"

* * *

"I am seriously hurt! To think that I couldn't be recognized just because of the explosion caused just now..."

Rebecca complained as she wiped her hair with a towel. Her hair has returned to her spiky short hair form as she sat across Shana and I. Wilhelmina has excused herself to check the situation of the kitchen and left only Shana and I with Rebecca in the living room. Upon hearing Rebecca's complain, Shana first tried to start the conversation.

"So "Scatterer of Sparkling Light", why is there an explosion in the kitchen?"

"Ah, that is because we are trying to learn how to cook."

"Cook?" Shana and I repeated the word as we stared at Rebecca as if we were staring as someone who ran out of the mental hospital. Rebecca seemed to notice our gaze and started explaining.

"Stop giving me that look, it is creepy. As I was saying, we want to learn how to cook. That's why the kitchen exploded just now."

"No no no, that does not explain anything at all." I replied. Even though I was the leader of the Bal Masque and killed a lot of Flame Hazes, Rebecca and the other flame haze that saw me shown no sign of hatred or any ill intention at all. I continued my question. "Why do you and the others want to learn cooking?"

"Well...Have you noticed that only the female flame hazes are here?"

"Now that you mention it...I have not seen a single male flame haze." I answered as I tried to recollect my memories. True enough, I did not recall seeing any male flame haze since I set foot on Tendokyu. Why?

"Well...It began with three days ago, a flame haze who was a chef before she became a flame haze read a story and became angry when the story said that flame haze are killing machines that couldn't cook. She thought that she wanted to prove it wrong and prepared a feast for everyone in the Tendokyu." Rebecca said as she picked out the tea and took a slip.

"Hmm? There is nothing wrong right?" Shana questioned. "A feast made by a former chef will not cause any trouble right?"

"Well...The other girls heard about the story and wanted to help out in the feast. When the guys started eating the food, some went choking and some fainted. One of them shouted something about 'Oh my god! This food is not editable! I am not planning to die in the hands of flame haze's food! I am leaving!' After that one by one the guys started to fly away from Tendokyu, some even jumped into the water just to escape us. Of course all of us are not happy with the results so we have been trying to learn how to cook. It's not like we have anything else to do anyway." Rebecca finished as she laughed. To think that something as ridiculous as this could happen in Tendokyu...

"Then what about the chef?" Shana asked. "At least her cooking must be decent right?"

"Well..." Rebecca muttered before saying. "She left a letter that said something about going on a journey to become a professional chef and left. Now the most expert chef we have here now is Wilhelmina, whose food at lease does not exploded and is at lease edible. So all of us are counting on Wilhelmina to teach us the way of cooking." Rebecca proclaimed proudly when she mentioned Carmel-san. Just after Rebecca finished, Carmel-san entered the room.

"Rebecca, from now on you and the other flame hazes are being bared from entering the kitchen -de arimasu." Wilhelmina said as she took a seat beside Rebecca.

"Eh?" Rebecca's eyes when wide as they stared at Wilhelmina. "Why? We just want to learn cooking."

"Wanting to learn cooking is good but..." Wilhelmina continued as she glared at Rebecca. "I simply can't entrust the kitchen to people that tried to pour oil to fire just so that the meat can fry faster -de arimasu."

"Well that... the other flame haze agreed with the suggestion so..." Rebecca started to back away from Wilhelmina as she explained. Wilhelmina sighed in frustration before she looked at Shana.

"So how have you been doing with the Mystes Shana -de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina asked with a smile as if the previous trouble about the cooking had never existed.

"Well, I have a lot of fun with Yuji in Tokyo one week ago. And then we..."

Shana mentioned how we spent the time together happily with Carmel-san. The rest of the conversation was about all how we traveled from Tokyo to Misaki lake while Carmel-san mentioned about how she took care of Justus. The day seemed liked that it would end peacefully without any problem as I enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. However that peaceful atmosphere suddenly shattered when Shana suddenly asked.

"Wilhelmina," Shana asked Wilhelmina as I slowly savored the tea beside her. "what would happen if our periods didn't come?"

After hearing that, I unconsciously choked on my tea. Shana looked at me with surprise. I was about to ask her what did she meant but Carmel-san beaten me to it.

"Shana you are supposed to have your period this week right?" Wilhelmina looked sternly at Shana. Sweats started to form behind Shana's head as she answered yes.

"Then have your period come?" Wilhelmina asked this time. I had a bad feeling about this... I looked at Shana, her face was now covered with sweats and she was trying to maintain her smile at Wilhelmina.

"Ah...it haven't come... is it a problem Wilhelmina?...Wilhelmina?" Shana answered Wilhelmina as she stared worriedly at her. _Wait a minute,_ I thought as I stared at Shana. _If her period has not come...THAT MEANS-!_

"Shana," I jumped up from the sofa that we were sitting as I tried to pull Shana up. "We have to-"

"**MYSTES!"**

* * *

"**DIE YUJI! HOW DARE YOU BROUGHT ME SO MUCH SUFFERING!"**

_Bam!_

"Argh..."

I moaned in pain as I struggled to keep myself together. I was lucky that the Azure was able to withstand the attack but the fist still punched me to the wall when the Azure was not able to withstand any longer. Wilhelmina that was holding onto Shana's hands said to Shana.

"Listen to me Shana. First inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale..."

Shana began to breath in and out air in a fast rate.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"You can do it Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter! Push!"

"**DAMN IT IT HURTS LIKE HELL!"**

Shana shouted as her crimson hair began to disappear. When she gave birth she was still in her flame haze form but the stress from childbearing made her too weak to maintain the form. I quickly returned to my human form as I quickly held Shana's hand.

"You can do it Shana! You are strong-"

"**I AM FUCKING GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE THIS IS ALL OVER! AHHHHHHHH!"**

Shana screamed as she griped- no crushed my hand tightly. I winced at the power she still had even thought she was in her human form. Alastor, who is hanging around my neck for now to let Shana give birth try to calm her down.

"_Calm down Shana! You overcame many other difficulties before, you could overcome this one!"_

"Nietono relax! Ah Wilhelmina! I-I can see the head now!"

"Rebecca, switch place now!" Wilhelmina shouted before the two quickly shifted their positions. It was just a seconds then the baby's head suddenly popped out fully. Wilhelmina gently assisted the baby as the shoulders are delivered. She gently guided the baby's head downward to help the upper shoulder deliver. Then he guided the head upward to help the lower shoulder deliver. "Shana! Push harder!"

"**I AM ALREADY DOING MY BEST WILHELMINA!"**

Shana shouted before with her full strength she pushed the rest of the baby's body out. Everyone in the scene including Alastor gasped when they heard an ear-piercing wail from the baby.

"Rebecca! Hand me the cloth now!" Wilhelmina shouted as she tried to kept the baby in her arms. Rebecca hastily replied as she gave a piece of white cloth to Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina quickly used the cloth to wipe the baby before she wrapped the cloth around the baby. There was a deep silence as everyone stared at the baby. I could feel tears trying to flow out of my eyes but Shana's scream prevented me from doing so.

"**WILHELMINA! YUJI! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"**

Everyone gasped at the sudden turn of event. Wilhelmina responded the fastest as she quickly handed the baby over to Rebecca. "Don't you dare to drop it Rebecca or I swear that I will stab a hundred knives into your body!"

Rebecca was speechless by Wilhelmina's sudden turn of attitude as she held the baby in her arms. I wanted to hold the baby but I need to hold Shana's hand. I tried to contain my scream as Shana suddenly crushed my hand with my force than before.

"**YUJI I AM SO F**KING GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS TWICE!"**

"Don't worry Shana! I am sure that you can do this!"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Push it Shana! Push it!"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"PUSH HARDER SHANA!"

**DAMN YOU YUJI! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Keep encouraging her Mystes! I can see the head now!"

Wilhelmina shouted before she started receiving the second one. She slowly and careful helped the child to came out before wiping it and wrapped the wailing child in another white clothing.

Shana and I stared at each other as her breath slowly started to stabilize. Shana had a worn out look but she still tried to smile at me. I could feel my tears slowly falling down my cheeks as I smiled back at her. She did it. A different kind of joy that we never felt before overflowed within us as Wilhelmina and Rebecca began to hand me the baby. I held the elder one from Rebecca in the right hand and the younger one from Wilhelmina in the left hand. I held them carefully as I slowly brought them closer to my face. _They're so small...yet so beautiful..._

"Shana...look...these are our children..." I handed them to Shana as she slowly received it and cradled them in her arms. Tears also started to course through her cheeks as she looked at them lovingly.

The elder one in the right was a girl with brown hair and light blue eyes much like her father Yuji's.

The younger one in the left was a boy with black hair and brown eyes much like his mother Shana.

"So what are you going to name them?" Rebecca said as she looked the babies beside Wilhelmina.

"Have you already thought of a name yet?" Wilhelmina asked as she stared at the two small existence that came from the child she raised up. Even though when she found Shana she wasn't a baby anymore, it still reminded her about how she thought about Shana at that time, an existence small...yet so precious...

"_It is a better to name them down Shana, Sakai Yuji." _Alastor began to whisper to the couple as he lowered down his voice. Shana and I began to look at each other before I suggested.

"How about Saya and Yuris?" I suggested as we stared at the two baby sleeping in Shana's arms. She looked at as she called in a whispering tone.

"Saya...Yuris..."

She muttered their name happily before she slowly drifted off sleeping. Before she lost consciousness, she thought,

_Today is the happiest day in my life._

* * *

**A/N: Whew...finally finished this...This chapter took me the entire day, I started writing before breakfast and finished after dining...I am tired...I never thought that writing a childbearing would be this strange...**

**I thank vbermudez, xxxDreamingflowerxxx, Me, katiitha and Psyrendrifter217 for reviewing this story.**

**By the way xxxDreamingflowerxxx, if you feel that something is familiar then yes, the story that the chef read is your story with the chapter about Killing machine and not Cooking machine lol.**

**Well, as the usual!**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shakugan no Shana: Life of the Sakai family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 3**

**Good Luck Wilhelmina!  
**

My name was Wilhelmina Carmel and I was currently the head of the Flame Haze Army in Xanadu. Originally the plan was to have the more experienced Four Gods of Earth to lead the Flame Haze Army but...

"Ah Wilhelmina! The forwards scouts returned and reported that they found no signs of them!" Rebecca shouted out as she was frying an egg with a cooking pan. After that she placed the frying pan on the stove as she went to get the bottle of oil.

"And what do you intend to do with the oil, de arimasuka?" I asked as I slowly approached her. Rebecca turned her head to look at me and smiled.

"Of course I am going to pour it all into -"

"_Wrong answer." _My contractor above me answered as I summoned ribbons and wrapped Rebecca towards a pillar of the castle. Luckily the oil spilled on the floor rather than on the frying pan. Although it would be troublesome to clean this mess up, it was at least better than having the castle exploded again.

"Oh come on Wilhelmina! I am just joking!"

"Joking, de arimasuka?"

"That's right! You are too strict Wilhelmina! You got to relax a bit."

"Me? Strict, de arimasuka?"

"That's right! You must be tired after taking the responsibility as the leader of the entire Flame Haze Army right? Why don't you rest for a while and let me take over."

"Rest...de arimasuka? Yes..I believe that I need to replenish my energy. However my stress won't disappear if the source remains...de arimasuka. What do you suggest, de arimasuka?"

"So you are stressful after being chosen to be the leader. I guess it can't help it. Then why don't you just eliminate the source of you stress? I am sure that you will be able to rest well if you have gotten rid of your stress."

"Hmm...I think that is a wise course of action, de arimasu." I replied to Rebecca as I slowly approached her. Sweats started dropping from her face as she tried to maintain her smile that was starting to waver.

"Urm...Wilhelmina...?"

"De arimasuka?" I asked with a smile as I started to summon more ribbons to bind Rebecca tightly to the wall.

"Urm...why are you binding me with more ribbons...?" Rebecca asked with a wavering smile as she struggled in the ribbons. From my view she looked like a bug that was sprayed with spider web before she was going to be devour by the spider, which from this situation I guessed that that was me.

"Well, I am just eliminating my source of problem, de arimasu." I answered with a smile as Rebecca was wrapped up in many layers of ribbons as if she was in a cocoon. Rebecca's smile final broke as she started to struggle with all her force.

"Wait wait wait! Wilhelmina! We are best buddies right? What have I done to make you angry?"

"For starters, when you were trying to cook for the first time you poured the entire bottle of oil into the fire which costed an explosion that totally destroyed the entire kitchen, de arimasu."

"Ah I remembered that one! That one was so funny Wilhelmina! I could still remember your afro hairstyle because you were just beside me-Urg!"

Rebecca choked as I tightened the ribbons around her. I ignored her plead to release the ribbons as I continued the list.

"Not only that, you even lost Justus when I was busy repairing the mess you created in the kitchen..."

"Ah, that one...That was because I was busy reading the cooking magazine! I never know that Justus would actually crawled ou-UHHG"

"The point of having you watching over him was to make sure that he didn't do anything unpredictable!" Unconsciously the thought of finding Justus close to the edge of the Tendokyu made me shouted as I started to tighten the ribbons more. For a moment I thought I would have lost Justus forever...

"Wi-Wihel-mi-Uhnnnn..."

"Ah, I killed her de arimasu."

"_Excessive abuse of force."_

"_Urm no, Rebecca isn't dead yet..." _Rebecca's contractor, Balar said from the inside of the cocoon. So she wasn't dead. Although I was very angry with her, I didn't really intended to kill her. I sighed as I slowly started to release the ribbons-

_Flashback_

"_Oi Wilhelmina! I lost Justus again!"_

"_Wilhelmina! The kitchen exploded again!"_

"_Wilhelmina! I accidentally eaten your lunch again!"_

"_Wilhelmina! I got lost in this Tendokyu again!"_

"_Wilhel-"_

_Flashback ended._

"Uheeeee..."

"_Oi oi! Manipulator of Objects! You are killing her!"_

"_Advice calmness."_

For a moment, Rebecca seemed to die a second time when I suddenly squeezed Rebecca with the ribbons in full force. Although I did not have the intention to kill Rebecca, the thought of letting her roamed free annoyed me...

"_Urm...Aren't you going to let Rebecca down?" _Balar asked with a tone of hesitation. Not as tight as when I killed Rebecca twice, I bind Rebecca to the pillar again and carefully wrapped her into the shape of a cocoon and covered her face too, save for her nose for her to breath.

"No, de arimasu. I will let Rebecca down when I calm down, de arimasu. But now I have more matters to deal with so please excuse me, de arimasu."

"_*** *** ***"_

The muffled sound of Balar from the Cocoon could barely be heard as I slowly left the kitchen.

* * *

"And...What do you think you are doing Shana, de arimasuka?"

I asked in a monotone voice as I looked as Shana who was in front of me, still looking at me with a blank face, not realizing what she had done. In front of me, Yuris, the younger one was asleep in the cradle and Shana seemed to be feeding the elder one, Saya. I approached her and took away the food that Shana has intended to feed the poor baby with.

"Wait what are you doing Wilhelmina!"

"That's should be my line Shana. What do you intended to do with the melon bread?"

"To feed it to the baby of course!"

I face palmed as I tried to keep the melon bread out of her reach. Well I could not blame her, Shirou, Alastor and I have trained her to become the successor of the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter. We have not expected that she would one day grown to be such a fine woman and gave birth...

Speaking of which...

"Where is the Mystes and the God of Atonement, de arimasuka?"

I asked after I explained to her that newly born baby has no teeth and cannot swallow solid food. I made some milk with the last of the baby milk powder left and taught Shana how to feed to baby. After the baby drank the milk and slowly gave in to drowsiness, Shana then answered my question.

"Yuji and Alastor? Yuji said that the babies needed to drink and went to bring some milk from the kitchen. I left Alastor with Yuji to let him show the way to the kitchen."

"The kitchen de arimasuka? I guess if Alastor is with that Mystes then nothing would gone wrong..."

…

"What's the matter Wilhelmina?"

"No, nothing Shana-"

"Uwahh!"

The cry of a green haired baby cut off my speech as Shana and I turned our focus to the source of the sound. In another cradle different than Yuris', Justus has woke up and was crying in his cradle. However, his loud cry began a chain reaction as it woke up the other two babies and they cried. Shana began to become restless as she tried to calm the babies down.

"What should I do Wilhelmina? How do I make them stop crying?' Shana turned to me with her eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fell down. I slightly patted her in the head as I headed towards Justus and held him in my arm.

"_Laa la la~ Laa la la~"_

I began to sing a lullaby as I lightly cradle the child in my arms. Looking down at him, even though the tears remained in his face, his crying face began to fade as he stared at me with his bright green eyes as I continued to sing the lullaby to him.

"_Laa la la~ Laa la la~"_

In the room, the previous wailing sound of the babies was replaced with soft and gentle lullaby echoing in the room. Shana beside me followed my example as she held Saya in her left hand and Yuris in his right hand. She cradled them together as she also sang the lullaby. Yuris and Saya began to stop crying as they stared at their mother's face. Soon childish laughter sounded in the room as Yuris and Saya both reached their hands out towards their mother. Shana stared at them lovingly as she gave them a kind and warm motherly smile that I had never seen before.

"Eh he he-"

Justus in my arm laughed as he also reached out his hands to touch my face. _This is Johann and Pheles's child..._ I thought as I reached out my other hand and grasped his tiny finger. Such a small existence...yet so beautiful...

"Neh Wilhelmina, did you take care of me like this too when I am young?" Shana asked as she continued to cradle the babies. Soon they started to yawn fell asleep in their mother's arms. I put Justus who has also fell asleep into his cradle as I answered Shana's question.

"It's a different, de arimasu. When we adopted you, you were already five-year-old already. However, you still acted like a baby and I have to buy melon bread to stop you from crying, de arimasu."

"U -Urusai!"

Shana pouted as her face reddened. Now that I seriously look at her, it seems that nothing about her change at all- No that was not right, as compared when she was just a flam haze before she met the Mystes, she looked like when she was just a child when I first adopted her. Her carefree attitude reminded me when she was running around in the garden when she was young.

"What are you laughing at Wilhelmina?"

"Nothing de arimasu."

I replied with a smile as I handed her a melon bread. Her face immediately brighten up with a smile that gave me a deja vu of when she was young. She began to took the melon bread and happily took a bite of it.

_I wonder... ...what will Mathilde and Merihim think when they see this..._

The thought crossed my mind for a second, however it soon faded away as my attention changed to take a handkerchief to wipe Shana's breadcrumbs covered mouth.

* * *

"Alastor...what do you think this is...?"

"_That...is a good question Sakai Yuji..."_

When Shana and I were about to take a rest after taking care of the babies for a whole day, Saya suddenly woke up and cried. I told Shana that she was hungry and went to find some milk powder from the kitchen (Shana left Alastor with me so that I would not get lost in this big Tendokyu). After walking through a few corners which would undoubtedly made me lost if Alastor was not with me, we finally arrived in the kitchen but...

"_*** **** **"_

A muffled sound came from a white cocoon bind to the wall of the kitchen. The cocoon was a bit taller than me and was shaking furiously. I approached the cocoon with cautious as I asked for advice from Alastor.

"Alastor what do you suggest we do with this...thing?"

"_Hmm...although it seems harmless now, who knows what is contains when it broke out. I suggest that we leave it alone."_

"But if it is dangerous, that's the more reason that we can not just ignore it right?"

"_You are also right but...what do you intend to do?"_

"For now...let's try to confirm what is inside."

* * *

_Ah that stupid Wilhelmina! I admit that I am overdoing things a bit but she don't have to bind me so tightly to the pillar, do she?_

I thought as I kept on struggling with futile in the ribbons. From the outside I must have looked like a cocoon. I must broke out of this before anyone sees me!

"_**** ****** *******"_

_Ah shit! Somebody already found me...no wait, I should call for help before threatening that person not to tell anyone._

"Oi, help me got out!"

"_It seems that they could not hear you Rebecca."_

"You are not helping Balar."

I complained with a sigh as I tried to call for help again. However just when I was about to call out-

_Poke_

Wha-

Just now I felt a poke in a certain part of my body area, my entire body shivered to the strange feeling. I looked down at where the ribbons were dented inward...

It's my breast.

_So they think that as I am being bind in a cocoon they can do whatever is it?_

"Yo Balar, its time to get out of this stupid cocoon, the _hard_ way."

"_You sure? The manipulator of objects is going to get angry if you make a mess again."_

"Well you are right but... …."

_Poke_

_... ...  
_

* * *

"_Sakai Yuji, may I acquire what in the name of Xanadu are you doing?"_

"Well, I am just trying to guess what is inside the cocoon. I am not very sure but, it seemed that some organic living being is inside."

I answered as I poked at the cocoon again. Again the cocoon shook more as it responded to my poke.

"_You know, if it suddenly brights up, it may be a Pokemon that is going to evolve."_

"... ...Alastor...you watch Pokemon...?"

"_Eh?...No I don't...that's strange...I wondered what gotten into me...?"_

"...Well we are in Xanadu, a copy of the real world. There is no way that something as ridiculous as a Pokemon woul-"

_Flash*_

"_Sakai Yuji! It's shining!"_

"You gotta be kidding me! It's a Pokemon!"

"_It's evolving!"_

* * *

_**Boom!**_

"Eh? What sound is that?"

Shana asked as a loud explosion erupted (again) in Tendokyu. Luckily none of the babies have woken up due to the explosion. Explosion huh?

Ah that's right, I forgot that I left Rebecca in the kitchen. And the Mystes being dense Mystes and God of Atonement being dense god that would just like to play with it.

"_Another Troublesome Day."_

"De arimasu."

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter done. This quite a random chapter as it is dedicated to Wihelmina XD.**

**I thank vbermudez, xxxDreamingflowerxxx and Illidan the Half Demon for the reviews!**

**BTW sorry xxxDreamingflowerxxx, I unconsciously used your Alastor for a moment XD. That's because when I imagined Yuji and Alastor staring shockly at the shining cocoon, the Pokemon reference came to my head lol.**

**Oh and when reviewing, please left some ideas whether what kind of events you guys want in the next chapter! I will be slightly busy recently but I will find time to write them.**

**Well, as the usual!**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shakugan no Shana: Life of the Sakai family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning:** **I am still studying so** **please forgive** **me if** **there** **is** **too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 4**

**Of knowledge, of books**

"**Are you really fine with his decision Shana?"**

"It's fine. That's his main objective to come to Xanadu in the first place."

I replied to Alastor as I put down the laundry. Ironically, the Tendokyu which was supposed to be the fortress of the Flame Haze Army turned up to be just a simply housing residents for them. Even after a few years had gone by, there was no denizens activities that threatened the world balance and everyone was beginning to be accustomed to their new and peaceful lifestyle. I must admit that I have changed too.

"**...Shana you seemed taller than when I last remembered, I guess you must have been starting to grow now."**

"Now that you mentioned it, I guess I am really growing huh?"

I replied with a cheerful smile. Both Alastor and I shared a small laugh as I looked at the center pit burning with fury fire. That was Alastor in the treasure tool Caina.

That's right... I had severed my contract with Alastor.

It was the most important decision that I had made in my life. I did not want to be separated with Alastor. I wished to have him continued to guide me in the form of the pendant. But...

"**It's fine, it's time that you start to grow up anyway."**

The one that helped me to make the decision was none other than Alastor himself. Severing a contract between a Crimson God and his Contractor was unheard of but Alastor told me that if with the help of Yuji, who had the power rivaled to a Crimson God, would be able to help maintain to flow of the outburst of existence when the separation started.

Yuji and Wilhelmina were against the idea but they had nothing to say when I told them that I wanted to age with Yuji. It took some time but still in the end, both of them agreed.

One year had already passed since our contract had been broken. I leaned my back towards the silvery wall of the Caina, feeling the flame that once surrounded my body and my soul.

"**So where is Sakai Yuji right now?"**

"He is currently in China, in his letter he told me that he had met up with the "Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning" (Bel Peol) and would probably be returning after one more week."

That's right, Yuji is not with me right now.

It has been a few months since he started leaving the Tendokyu to search and told the Crimson Denizens that they could live with humans. He was hesitant to told me about it but I already seen through him. I told him to go and did what he need to do. He would write back a letter once a week and would occasionally came back to see us.

""Mum, read us more stories!""

A pair of synchronized voice echoed throughout the small room as two little children emerged into the room. They were my precious children: Saya and Yuris. They are already four years old now. In a few years they would probably need to enter a school like all other children.

My two children surrounded me from both side and pestered me to read them more stories. Although they were just four-year-old, they were already quite smart and could read simply picture books by themselves but they still preferred me telling the story to them.

"Sorry Saya, Yuris. The story that I told you last time was the last one. Can you two wait until we buy more books next time? In time you can play with Justus."

""Justus nii-san is currently being scolded by Wilhelmina nee-san for playing a water prank at her.""

"Now that's troublesome..."

I forced a small laugh as I tried to figure what to do. Justus was one year older than Saya and Yuris. He was quite playful and loved to play pranks at Wilhelmina. Although Wilhelmina seemed annoyed by the pranks, I knew that she did not mind them and was quite enjoying them.

"**Actually, there is a library deep inside the Tendokyu."**

"There is one?"

I asked Alastor. Alastor who was in the form of a burning red fire in the Caina replied.

"**Yes, in the past Wilhelmina used to take the books from there to entertain you with. But I never got the chance to explore it and Wilhelmina must have forgotten about its existence. I heard that it's deep inside the Tendokyu."**

""Thanks for the info Alastor jii-san!"" (Jii-san = Gramps)

The two small little kids replied in their cheerful voice and started to drag me up. Alastor let out a laugh hearing them calling him 'jii-san', I guessed that it must be quite an interesting experience for a Crimson God to be called Gramps.

"Come on mom let's go!"

With Saya pulling my left hand and Yuris pulling my right, Alastor bid me good luck as we exited the room.

* * *

"Ah where are you guys going?"

""Ah, Good Afternoon Rebecca Baa-chan."" (Baa-chan= Gramps/ Aunt)

"Don't call me 'Baa-chan!"

Rebecca Reed, the "Scatterer of Sparking Light", complained as the two shouted a playful scream and hid behind my back. I sighed in amusement as Rebecca started chasing around my children with me in the center in circles.

"Okay Saya, Yuris, stop playing around and Rebecca please stop fooling with them."

"Chee, you are no fun."

Rebecca complained again as she finally stopped chasing the children. The two spouted out their tongues towards Rebecca but struggled frantically when I grabbed them by the tongues. I swore that Rebecca and her contractor sweat dropped at my actions but I decided to ignore them.

"So where were you and your children heading?"

Rebecca asked after I released Saya and Yuris' tongues. That will keep them from doing such rude behavior for now.

"We were heading towards a library that Alastor told us. It's deep inside the Tendokyu and we are trying to find it."

"Hm... Well good luck finding that library. Books related things are just not my-"

"What are you talking about Master! I can't believe you just said that!"

A third voice echoed in the hallway that we were in and the culprit appeared. Even without seeing his face, the fact that he called Rebecca Master could only be one person.

""Ah, it's Justus nii-san!""

Saya and Yuris emerged behind my back to run towards Justus. Despite being five years old, he was very playful and always led Saya and Yuris into a chain of troubles. Wilhelmina had always put the blame on Johann but it's more like Rebecca was the culprit. For odd reasons Justus called Rebecca his Master, which led me to wonder in my terms was Rebecca his master.

Rebecca turned around, surprised by the sudden arrival of his apprentice and asked.

"Justus! I thought you were told to reflect your actions in your room?"

"I sneaked out Master!"

"Well done!"

"Don't praise him for that!"

I scolded Rebecca but she just laughed it away. I swore that Wilhelmina is not going to be pleased that Justus escaped, again

* * *

A maid could be seen at the door of a certain room. Numerous unlocked locks were scattered on the floor and the captive that was supposed to be inside the room was gone.

"**JUSTUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

* * *

Justus did not look in the least guilty of what he had done and continued to talk with his master.

"Master, think about it! It's a new place that is being forgotten in the Tendokyu! Nobody knows where is it! That could only mean one thing!"

"An adventure!"

"That's right! What are we waiting for? Come on Saya, Yuris, we are going to find that treasure room!"

""Let's go!""

"Wait! Like I said it's a Librar-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the four of them already started running down the hallway with Rebecca in the lead, Justus behind her flanked by Saya and Yuris. I quickly tried to catch up with the four of them, hoping that we would not get into more trouble than what I was expecting already,.

...

"Are you alright Sakai Yuji?"

"I am fine...Just thinking about what is happening back at home."

Sakai Yuji reassured his aid, Bel Peol, that he was perfectly fine. He was wearing his old red battle armor again. He started to walk forward towards a small village with Bel Peol beside him.

"Last time when I visited this village I met a few Crimson Denizens. It hadn't been a long time so they should be there. They should be a good start for you to be ready to tell everyone that they can live with humans."

"Thanks Bel Peol, I really appreciated your help." Yuji said.

Bel Peol smiled lightly. Yuji have not changed even after arriving into Xanadu. Her Commander Sairei no Hebi is currently asleep with his two other children. Although he sometimes would appear and accompanied her, she found herself quite lucky to meet up with the mystes. She was sure that her commander would be proud when she told him that she would be helping Sakai Yuji in his quest to make the Crimson Denizens live with humans.

"Is something the matter?"

"...No nothing, let's us proceed."

Bel Peol replied and caught up with Yuji. In front of them was a normal village where a few normal Crimson Denizens hidden themselves in. Little did Yuji know that the future that he wanted to create was started in a small village with a few insignificant Crimson Denizens that would slowly help him to achieve his dreams in the future..

* * *

"...Is this it...?"

"...It probably is..."

Rebecca and Justus muttered as they stared at the huge door in front of them in amazement. I stopped beside them and looked at the door. I never knew that this room existed in Tendokyu.

""Neh Mom, is this the treasure room?""

"No, I think it's the library that we have been searching for."

I answered my children question and walked towards the door to have a better look. There seemed to be a few words on the door. Although they were covered by dusts, I wiped away them and read out the words.

"...Fountain of Knowledge... I guess this must be the librar-"

"It's confirmed that this is the treasure room Master!"

"Good job Justus, finally the long lost treasure hidden in the Tendokyu shall be ours!"

"No, like I said it's a libr-"

"Come on Balar! We are going to blast this door open!"

Rebecca shouted out to her contractor. Balar was too surprised by Rebecca's chain of thought that he did not have enough time to stop himself from opening his eye. Aiming towards the door Rebecca-

_Buck!_

-fell onto the floor, unconsciousness.

"""Ah, Samurai jii-san!"""

The three kids called out and started to surround Tenmoku Ikko, tramping on Rebecca who was still unconsciousness on the ground. I unconsciously smiled at the sight of the most feared Mystes by Flame Haze and Crimson Denizens being surrounded by kids. Tenmoku patted Justus and Yuris with his large hand in the head as they smiled in delight. Saya held onto the Nietono no Shana that was still heavy for her and struggled to keep it balance. Even though Tenmoku was wearing a mask with a devilish mood, I could see the small smile in the samurai-blacksmith.

Even though I had lost my power as a Flame Haze, Tenmoku still deemed me worthy of wielding his Nietono no Shana and appeared when I called for him. I was glad that I managed to summon him before Rebecca started blasting the door.

"... ..."

Tenmoku as usual said nothing but signalled me to step aside from the door. I slowly backed away as Tenmoku started to approach the door and raised his hand to push open the door. The door let out a ear-piercing creak as it slowly opened.

* * *

"Alastor, do you happened to know where Justus and Rebecca are, de arimasuka?"

The maid, Wilhelmina, entered the chamber and asked Alastor who was in the Treasure Tool Caina. It was nostalgic for both of them to talk together like this, never have they thought they they would actually talked like this again after Shana contracted Alastor.

"**Well... I have not seen them but Shana and her children are heading towards the library to find some new books. The chances that the two of them have meet up with them are quite high so why don't you try to start from there?"**

"...The library de arimasuka?"

Wilhelmina had a confused face as she stared at Alastor. Alastor saw through that she did not understand where does he mean so he add on.

"**I am talking about the place where you bring the books from to entertain Shana in the past. I remembered that you tended to go to that place to rest when you were tired or Shana was asleep."**

"No I did not remember such pla-!"

Wilhelmina's sentence paused suddenly that it surprised Alastor. For a moment he thought a Crimson Denizen had attacked Tendokyu but he dismissed that thought. He saw Wilhelmina's eyes becoming wider and wider before before she broke into a run.

"**Wait where are you-"**

Alastor never got to finish his sentence as he felt her presence disappeared from the chamber. For the 1849th time, he hated the fact that he could not move. There he was, locked in a dark chamber looking at the same scenery all day...

* * *

"So this is the Fountain of Knowledge..."

I muttered as I entered the room. Even though for a library it's quite a small room, as compared to the other rooms in Tendokyu this must be classified as some of the largest. The room was simply designed with bookshelves sticking to the walls of the room and a normal white table at the center of the entire room.

Tenmoku had returned back into the Nietono no Shana, which Saya was holding onto. Since the sword was still too heavy for her she had to hug it to keep it stabilized. Oddly enough Saya was kind of fond of the Nietono no Shana. Ever since she saw me waving it when I had a simply sparring with Yuji, she would try to lift it up and tried to swing it. From the looks of Tenmoku, I think he is going to make her his master in the future.

Meanwhile Justus and Yuris were already on the move, they ran towards different shelves on the walls and picked a few books out. Most of them turned out to be full of words and they put them back into the shelves dejectedly.

"Mom, what is this?"

"Ah...this is..."

I took the book from Saya's hands and opened it. It was quite old and its pages were turning yellow already but the colors were still there.

"I remembered this book, Wilhelmina used to read to your mother this story when she was young like you."

I told Saya as I gave her the book. Although she could not understand words, she was able to look at the pictures of the knights that was colored in the book. It was not long until Justus and Yuris came and surrounded her to admire the pictures.

"So this was really where Wilhelmina got all the books from when I was small..."

I said to no one in particular as I looked around the room. It was quite spacious. I wondered why Wilhelmina never brought her here before?

* * *

"**When the God of Atonement said the library...could it be _that _room?"**

"There is no doubt about it. I must hurry and get there before them or else!"

The maid flew across the hallways, pushing away anything and anyone that stood on her path. And it happened that a bypassing Flame Haze was on her path.

"Huh? Isn't it the 'Manipulator of Ob-"

It was a split second, the Flame Haze did not even got his chance to scream when he was being punched away and ended up on the wall.

Tiamat wanted to comment something but figured that it was not the time, her contractor wouldn't listen to her anyway in her current state. She doubted that even if Sabrac was in front of her, she would just punched him like what she did to the poor Flame Haze that happened to be in her path.

_I have to hurry! If they saw that-!_

Tiamat sighed, she wondered what happened to her once calm and wise contractor.

* * *

"Urgh... did a football hit my head?"

"**I won't asked why you chose that analogy for something that powerful that could knock you out."**

Balar commented as Rebecca slowly raised up from the ground and moaned in pain. She patted on her shirt upon releasing there were footprints on them. She swore that she would get those kids later, a swore that she completely forgotten after she swore it.

"Chee...so it turned out to be a normal library in the end...I was hoping to find something interesting..."

Rebecca's sentence paused halfway as she noticed something in the middle of the shelves. She slowly approached the bookshelves and touched an empty spot on the shelves. I noticed Rebecca's strange movement and decided to ask about it.

"You can't see the book here?" Rebecca said as she pointed on the empty space in the shelf. Was there anything there?

"Ah that's right, you are no longer a Flame Haze so you are not capable to detect such insignificant unrestricted spell."

"Unrestricted spell?" I asked? There was an unrestricted spell here? But this place appeared nothing but an ordinary study room.

"Wait a minute, I will dispel it in a few moments...done."

As soon as she said that, a book suddenly materialized into existence at the empty space. The book was originally concealed by a simply unrestricted spell to keep normal people like Yuris and Shana from discovering it but no way that a Flame Haze would not be able to notice that kind of spell. Sometimes these kind of spell meant privacy so they don't really try to dispel it when they found one.

But Rebecca being Rebecca, she did not even think about giving the owner privacy and took the book out of the shelf.

"It's a photo album...?"

Rebecca muttered as she looked at the cover of the book. There was nothing being written there except for the normal 'Photo Album' printed on the cover. Why would someone want to hide a photo album?

"Is this your photo album?"

"No, I don't recall having a photo album last time. In fact there wasn't a camera in Tendokyu in the first place."

I replied at Rebecca's question. That's strange...I don't think Shirou is those kind of people that actually keep an album...?

"Alastor was definitely out of the question since he couldn't move from his Caina. Could it be that "Rainbow Wings" Merihim guy's? Wait if it is don't tell me...

...its a porn magazine?"

_Buck!_

"Ouch! That was just...a joke... ..."

"Even as a joke, it is not funny at all."

I replied angrily as Rebecca went on her knees after being punched in the stomach. I couldn't believe that she actually saw Shirou like that. It made me so angry that I punched her with full force without thinking. Luckily the kids were still immersed in the picture book that they did not saw my bad side.

"Okay... excluding Shirou for now... There's only one more suspect left!"

"I doubted that Wilhelmina was the one that owned this album. She wasn't fond of photos in the least."

"Then let's prove it!"

"Wait."

_Crack!_

I grabbed Rebecca's hand and unconsciously twisted it in the wrong way. I swore that I heard a crack just now. My institution became true as Rebecca became very silent.

"... ... ...You were saying...Shana-chan?"

Rebecca tried to continue the conversation, apparently trying to hide the fact that her hand had been twisted by a mere human. But I wasn't a mere human, I had undergone intensive training that could let me beat the world champion boxer even if I wasn't a Flame Haze. I sweat dropped at her persistence as she cracked it back to normal.

"If this is really Wilhelmina's, shouldn't we put it back?"

I suggested. If this is really Wilhelmina's, I don't want to know what would happen to us if we see the contents inside.

"You are suggesting that this is Wilhelmina's?"

"Should be. So let's put it...no don't open it Rebecca!"

"An album that Wilhelmina wanted to hide! No way I am not going to open it!"

"Give me the album!"

"No way!"

We started having a fight with the album on our hands, even though I was trained, Rebecca's Flame Haze stamina was still powerful to keep up with me. If this is something Wilhelmina treasured, then there is no way that I can lose!

""Eh!""

Both of us shouted out unconsciously when we suddenly lost our balance. We were too concentrated on pulling the book away from the other that when my power overwhelmed Rebecca's, both of us lost our balance and fell to the floor. My grip on the album loosened as it fell onto the floor.

It fell with the content _open_ on the floor.

"This is...a picture...?

Rebecca muttered as she looked at the white haired man with a blue cape in the picture. Like she said, there was a picture- no the entire book was filled with Shirou's pictures. There was different poses of him and some were as if they were taken in secret. Why would Wilhelmina-

"I can't believe it! Wilhelmina actually have someone that she likes! She liked that person so much to have an entire album of him! Oh my god I never thought that Wilhelmina can be so-"

"""Ah, it's Wilhelmina nee-san!"""

The three synchronized voice of the children filled the room as we felt a dark presence at the door behind us. Both Rebecca and I slowly turned our necks to see who was that was at the door.

It was Wilhelmina, she was not moving. Her eyes were fixed onto the album on the floor with the two of us surrounding it. For the first time in my life I felt being afraid, very afraid of Wilhelmina.

"Yo Wilhelmina! I never knew that you have a boy you liked, not to forget to mention that he had nice looks! So what's his name?...Ano...Wilhelmina...?"

"... ... ... ... ...How could you... ... ..."

"... ... ...Wilhelmina... ...?"

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...How could you... ... ... ... ..."

Wilhelmina still did not moved as she stared at the photos on the ground. Rebecca was starting to feel the strangeness of the situation but she was too late.

It was a single drop of tear.

That tear slowly coursed down the "Manipulator of Objects"'s cheek.

That was not the only one, more started to come out as her eyes began to become red.

"... ... ...-ka... ..."

"... ...Wilhelmin-"

"**REBECCA KONO !"**

"WAH!"

With thousands of ribbons taking the form of different kind of spears that was being formed according to her heart, all of them flew towards the room. Rebecca's last cry was drowned by the sound of the spears destroying the entire room, smashing everything into oblivion.

...

Rebecca's funeral was held a few days after that. But basically everyone just partied around and nobody remembered that it was a funeral. On that day Shana and the three kids were saved because Tenmoku had sensed danger and dragged them out of the room before the ribbons reached them. Wilhelmina became emo and began barricading herself in the 'Fountain of Knowledge' with her ribbons. The Flame Haze Army was on the verge of dying from hunger until Yuji came back with Bel Peol, who apparently knew how to cook and the Flame Haze Army was thus saved. Yuji managed to convince the Crimson Denizens in the village they could live with humans and began to migrate into the city nearest to Tendokyu. Shana managed to get Wilhelmina out of her emo state but she would always have that album in her hand treasuring it. Bel Peol and Wilhelmina started a proper cooking class for the Flame Haze Army and all of them graduated as top chefs in the future. After a few years Saya and Yuris grown big enough that in the family of four, the Sakai family lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: I thank xxxDreamingflowerxxx, Illidan, TheRoseShadow21,forggraven,Fangking2 and Trace Carter for the reviews!**

**Although this is a short story, hope you like it! See you in the next SnS story!**

* * *

**... ... ...**

**... ... **

**...**

* * *

"**LIKE HELL I AM DEAD!"**

And then, another evil force appeared. Can the Sakai family win against this new evil-

"**LIKE I SAID, I AM NOT DEAD NOR EVIL AND THIS STORY IS NOT ENDING!"**

**A/N: And next chapter Saya and Yuris will finally be the main character of the story! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shakugan no Shana: Life of the Sakai family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened, the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Chapter 5**

**What are Flame Haze and Crimson Denizen?**

_**'Rebecca Reed, a troublemaker in the end. Death by Ribbons'**_

I put down the flowers onto the grave stone with my friend, Yuris, beside me. Even though he was trying to put up a tough face, it was plain obvious that his eyes were red. I gave one more minute before he finally broke down.

"Amen. I hope you can rest in peace, dear Master."

"Amen. It has be-been two years. I pray that you m-may find happiness in heaven."

Both of us clamped our hands together and prayed. That was right. Two years has passed since the death of my master, Rebecca. Even though she was a troublemaker, I respected her as my greatest master ever. I remembered the oath I made two years ago during her funeral. It was a goal that I will definitely achieve in honour of my master. That's right, I-

"I am going to become the trouble master!"

I repeated the vow before my master's grave. A cooling wind blew and caressed me. No doubt about it, my master was telling me to move on from her death and concentrated on becoming a trouble master. I turned away from the grave. It was enough. Two years have passed. It was time for me to move on.

And then I came face to face with Rebecca Reed.

Because of height difference, master has squatted to our level. Her hands came down like hammers onto our heads', holding it firmly without the intention of letting us go. She bid us a saint-like smile that chilled our hearts.

"Justus. Yuris."

"Yes, Rebecca Baa-san?" "Yes, Master?"

If having the mouth shaped like a 'V' meant smiling, we gave our biggest smiles at my master.

My master smiled back. The warmth of her hands on our hands made us felt as if we were at heaven.

Or rather, we were going to heaven.

"I TOLD YOU TWO TO GET RID OF THAT GRAVE!"

""NO! DON'T-""

_Bang!_

My last consciousness was the intense pain at the side of our forehead smashing towards each other's. I could only hear the halted sound of Yuris' breathing and the sound of the destroyed grave stone before I faded from consciousness.

* * *

"Seriously. Just because mom and dad aren't around does not mean that you can fool around. I don't have that much time to spare to nurse both of you."

"Oh come on…relax a little…Saya…"

"Call me Nee-san!"

"It hurts!"

I woke up to Yuris' moan from getting his wound slapped by her twin. Judging from the ceiling above me, I would conclude that I was in Yuris and Saya's room after being knocked out by my master. I have already became familiar with this ceiling after being sent here for the…let's see….256th times? I couldn't really remember the exact amount of times but it should be about there.

"Have you finally woken up, Justus."

"…Call me Onii-chan like you used to."

" .CHAN~!"

_Punch!_

"IT HURTS!"

After tricking me with her cuteness, her fist came in when my guard was down and punched my wound. I clutched my head in pain while Saya turned away to look at Yuris and sighed.

"Mom and dad were already out for two days and both of you were already making troubles…At least study or train a bit, won't you? All these fooling around won't get you anywhere."

"Don't be such a nerd, Saya. You should learn to have more fun."

"I don't want to hear that from a prankster who only knows how to have fun. And one more thing-"

"Huh? Wow!"

I quickly jumped out of the bed before Saya's hand chop reached me. I landed perfectly on the ground and laughed.

"Ha! A move by a nerd is predict-"

_Bang!_

"…-table... ... ... Remorse….*dies*"

"Justus died! You are not human!"

Yuris shouted at the sight of Saya launching a kick that blew me towards the cupboard. If I did not stop and boasted, I was sure that I could have avoided that kick…

Saya stared at both of us and sighed.

"Yuris, I don't know what reference was it from but stop it. Justus, never call me a nerd, understand?"

"Yes, madam…"

I said my last words and fell down. Saya sighed before heading towards the door.

And I stood up again.

"You sure recover fast don't you, Justus."

Yuris complimented me as he also started to get out of his bed. Saya turned around and looked at us. Without a doubt, she was annoyed that we were in perfect- well the wound still hurts but we were in _perfect_ condition.

"I am going to have my training with samurai Jii-san. I would be really troubled if you two started to make another ruckus again."

Saya said, her tone clearly annoyed at our behaviour. Even though Yuris might be afraid of his sister, as the eldest of all, I could not give in to such stupid thing called training!

"In the first place, you can't even hold a shinai with those small arms of yours. How do you train with Samurai Jii-san without a shinai."

I challenged Saya. However Saya unexpected smirked and said.

"How about you two see how I train?"

* * *

"…Saya is quite amazing, isn't she?"

Yuris commented in admiration of his twin who was skilfully dodging the blows by Samurai Jii-san. Even though those were simple and blows, how Saya elegantly slipped past those blows was what captivated both of us.

"…Even I can dodge those simple slashes…"

No, in contrast of what I said, I utterly do not believe that I could have dodged every single one of those blows continuously for half an hour. Those two have been going at it for half an hour and Saya was barely patting.

At this rate, Saya might really surpass me without me knowing…

No! I am the eldest! This is not acceptable!

"Saya! Time out!"

I called out from the side. Upon hearing my voice, Samurai Jii-san and Saya paused. I approached them with Yuris after me and asked.

"Saya, why are you training so hard? Why are you so obsessed with getting stronger?"

I asked this question that has been lingering in my mind when I was watching Saya training with Samurai Jii-san. Saya looked at me, then at Samurai Jii-san and answered.

"I want to become a Flame Haze like my mother."

"You want to become a Flame Haze…?"

I muttered and tried to reflect on Saya's answers.

Flame Hazes, from what I know they are emotionally unstable human who made a contract with a Crimson Lord to fulfil their madness. Some prefect examples are my master who always cause troubles to everyone and abuses her destructive powers to destroy everything and the other is Wilhelmina who always locks me up in my room to 'reflect'. Aside from those two, the others like the male Flame Hazes who ran away because of trauma of food and other female Flame Hazes that supported Rebecca's campaign of dangerous cooking do not prove to be sane too. The only one Flame Haze that I knew to be sane would be Aunt Shana who was sane enough to stop being a Flame Haze.

*chop*

"Ouch! What did you do that for!?"

"I bet you are thinking about stupid stuff. Listen, Flame Haze is someone who protects the balance of the world. Basically they are like protectors of the world!"

Saya explained with her chest held high. I snickered and asked.

"Does that mean a person like Master Rebecca is a protector of the world?"

"… …"

Ha! I got her! That awkward face of hers is priceless!

"Are Flame Hazes really protectors of the world?"

A question caught Saya and I off-guard. Even the silent Samurai Jii-san seemed to taken a reaction towards Yuris' question. The three of us turned towards Yuris with questioning eyes.

"People like Rebecca Baa-san or even Aunt Wilhelmina do not seem to care about the world. With the exception of dad, who is not a Flame Haze, nobody around us seemed to care about the world at all."

"""… …"""

…Yuris, he may be a quiet boy that looks like he has nothing special about him, he can be surprisingly smart and mature to question about such stuff. Although I hate to admit it, the smartest person will not be the one who studies like Saya, it will also not be the eldest one like me.

The smartest among us would undoubtedly be Yuris. He may not seem special in the eyes of other people but I know that for certain, Yuris is not an average kid.

"… …**God…"**

"""!?"""

This time it was the three of us to be surprised. Samurai Jii-san actually spoke. With his deep voice with his fearful but cool mask on his face, he said.

"…**God of Atonement…He will tell you what is Flame Haze…"**

Samurai Jii-san then started to walk towards Caina where Alastor Jii-san was. The three of us glanced at each other before we followed after him.

* * *

"**We have come, God of Atonement, Alastor."**

"**Tenmoku Ikko? This is rare. What brings you to find me?"**

We arrived into the chamber in tow with Samurai Jii-san. There in the centre was a flame that never ceased to fade. He is God of Atonement, Alastor, the Crimson God who was Aunt Shana's contractor until she became smart enough to null her contract with him.

Samurai Jii-san then began to sit down in a dignified manner in Japanese style before Alastor Jii-san. Samurai Jii-san's posture looked noble and dignified that the three of us unconsciously imitated him and sat beside him. After we settled down, Samurai Jii-san continued.

"**The children want to know what is Flame Haze."**

We looked up in anticipation at Alastor. A moment of silent passed before Alastor finally replied.

"**The one who asked this question is Saya?"**

"**Saya-kun knows that they are protectors of the balance of the world. However Yuris-kun questioned it. God of Atonement, Alastor, I believe it is proper that you answer these children what Flame Haze truly is."**

"… …"

Alastor fell silent as if making a decision to answer Samurai Jii-san. Then I could feel the gaze of the fire on me before it moved to Yuris and Saya. A moment of hesitation later, Alastor gave in and answered.

"**Flame Hazes are the ones who protect the balance of the world. This part Saya is not wrong, this is also one of the reason why about a thousand of Flame Hazes have travelled to Xanadu to ensure that balance of this world." **Alastor said. Saya has a triumph look before it was interrupted by Alastor again.** "However Yuris is not wrong to question about Flame Haze being protectors of the balance of the world. Saya, Yuris, Justus, do you know what is required to become a Flame Haze?"**

"Isn't it training and preparation? Mom said that the reason that you made a contract with her was because she has trained enough to be a Flame Haze."

Saya answered. Alastor waited, confirmed that Yuris and I do not have an answer of our own and replied.

"**Your mother was an exception. She was a child that** **Manipulator of Objects , Rainbow Wings and I adopted to become a Flame Haze in the future. She was the only human that trained with the goal of becoming a Flame Haze that protects the balance of the world when she was young. Other Flame Hazes, however, have different cases than your mother."**

"Different cases? You mean there are other ways to become a Flame Haze?"

I asked when my idea of Flame Haze started to collapse. To me, Flame Hazes are just like what Saya believed, protectors of the world's balance. I believed that even a troublemaker like my master would be a protector for the balance of the world.

Alastor hesitated, Yuris was the one that answered in his place.

"It's not that there are other ways to become a Flame Haze but other humans have other reasons to become Flame Hazes, isn't it, Alastor Jii-san?"

"**Well answered, Yuris-kun. How did you arrive to this answer?"**

Sitting beside Yuris, Samurai Jii-san patted Yuris' head and complimented him. Yuris smiled like a child but replied a mature answer.

"It's simple. I am pretty sure that most people do not wish to become something as absurd as protectors of the world-"

"Hey!"

"-Not for adults anyway." Yuris shrugged Saya away. "In fact, I do not believe that any of the Flame Haze in this world wishes for world's balance at all. Rebecca Baa-san seems like someone who likes the world in chaos and Aunt Wilhelmina seems to prefer not to have anything to do with the world at all."

Yuris smirked at his twin who was fuming at his answer. Oh boy, there is going to be a pillow fight tonight. I do not know about them but I need my decent sleep and a loud pillow fight next door is not helping.

"**Yuris is correct. The truth is that other humans have never heard of us crimson denizens until we make contact with them and offer a contract to become Flame Haze for power. These contractors are commonly people who have lost something precious and wish for power for vengeance. Crimson Denizens then granted them that power in exchange that they hunt down Crimson Denizens that are disturbing the balance of the world."**

"Crimson Denizens…they are hunted down by Flame Hazes?"

I asked while shifting uncomfortably in my seat. I wondered why I felt so unease when I heard the phase 'hunt down Crimson Denizens'…

"**In the original human world where everyone here came from, Crimson Denizens were required to consume humans to survive. To prevent too much human from being consumed and cause a disturbance in the balance of the power in the world, Crimson Lords from the Crimson Realm made contract with humans to hunt down Crimson Denizen that went out of control. To summarise, basically Flame Hazes are hunters employed by Crimson Lords to hunt down Crimson Denizens. But now in Xanadu, the world that you live in, the world is at peace because the Crimson Denizens no longer need to consume humans to remain in this world. They are also unable to consume humans due to a rule that is applied to this world during its making. Now Sakai Yuji, your father, is doing his best to get the Crimson Denizens to stop hiding and open up to the human society."**

Alastor Jii-san ended his explanation like a grandfather closing the storybook that he was telling to his grandchildren. Even though Alastor Jii-san has felt silent, the rest of us did not make an attempt to move, we were too preoccupied in taking in knowledge that was probably too much for our age.

"Samurai Jii-san?"

Saya called after Samurai Jii-san when he rose from his seat and was preparing to leave the chamber. At first I thought he was just going to walk back to his personal resting place in the middle of the field, however he paused in his steps. Without turning around, his deep voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"**Flame Haired Burning Eyed Hunter was strong when she received Nietono no Shana. However she was stronger when she has decided to put Nietono no Shana down."**

With those words, Samurai Jii-san left the chamber. I was still trying to comprehend his words when Saya suddenly stood up and ran after him.

"Oi Saya! Wai-"

Someone grabbed me from behind, holding me asking what happened to Saya suddenly. Yuris stood beside me and said.

"Let her go, Justus. She has found her answer."

"Answer? What do you mean by that? You understand what Samurai Jii-san meant?"

Yuris released me and followed after me as we walked out of the chamber. Yuris shrugged and replied.

"Who knows, I can only understand what it says on the tin. Only Saya can understand the real meaning. Samurai Jii-san said it only for her to understand after all." Yuris said. "After hearing about the Flame Haze, I do not think that I am interested in being one. How about you, have you decided anything from listening to Alastor just now?"

"…Who knows?" I pushed away the hesitations in my mind and answered. "I am not like Saya who is so passionate about something. For now let's forget about her and lay some traps for Wilhelmina before she came back from groceries. This time I am going to aim for a four trap combo that can make Wilhelmina speechless!"

I declared with a big mischievous smile. Yuris saw that my liveliness was back and smiled. For now, stuffs like Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens can wait until I grow up. Now, it is time for me to train and become the trouble master!

"Unfortunately, what is going to happen is that you will be locked in your room until you finish your homework from school, Justus."

I do not even need to turn over to know whose voice was it. My caretaker's shadow towered over me, I felt as if I could be consumed by this darkness any moment.

"… …"

"Ha…ha…ha…Have fun, Justus! I am going to watch Saya train!"

"Yuris, you traitor!" I tried to run after Yuris but Wilhelmina caught me back the collar of my shirt. With inhuman strength, she picked me up by the collar and walked me back to my 'prison'.

"You are not going anywhere until you finish that homework, Justus."

"**And two hours of revision of Friday's lesson."**

"No! This is not supposed to end like this! I am supposed to be the trouble master!"

"Another of that trouble master crap and I will make it three hours of revision for you!"

"You are not human!"

"I am a Flame Haze -de arimasu."

With that, my cries went ignored as I was imprisoned back in my room again. I sighed looking at the pile of homework that I have from the school I am attending from the human city nearby. Wilhelmina gave me a strict warning before she left to prepare dinner. Of course, she increased the defence as she locked the doors and windows with different locks from before and put different kinds of restricted spells to lock the door before she left.

I looked at the homework and sighed again.

But then I looked at the door, the locks and the signs of restricted spells looked so interesting…

* * *

_One hour later… …_

"**JJJJJJUUUUUUSSSSSSTTTTTTTTUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

* * *

**A/N: Yo! It's me again! Miss me!? It has been almost a year since I update this story. This chapter may not be as funny as the others but it helped me to build some characters for the three children. I won't promise when is the next time I will update this story but rest assured this story is in my 'active' list. (Though there's no specific date when to update it)**

**Please read and review~!**


End file.
